


Stupid Civil War

by Her_Majesty_Kallia_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Sex, I don't know how this tag thing works, Love, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Raphael keeps Cas away from Dean, Smut, Spanking, The Big L Word, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_Majesty_Kallia_Winchester/pseuds/Her_Majesty_Kallia_Winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks that is smart to pray to Cas saying that he is in danger when he is just horny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Civil War

**Author's Note:**

> Just some mild spanking and feelings at the end  
> First time here, yay. Tell me if you liked it/hate it.   
> BYEEEE

It was Dean's first time in a real relationship- you know the kind where feelings are involved. But with Castiel everything was different. He was sweet, non-judgemental, and the most important, he loved him. He could see it everytime he turned around and caught Cas looking at him with his adoring puppy-eyed expression, he knew it when after a heated night, when Cas thought he was asleep he whispered loving words into his ears, he knew it when before a hunt Castiel always tells him to come back safe to him, he also knew it now.

The strong, alpha-male, full of bravado Dean Winchester was currently, moaning like a whore, while his angel boyfriend has him spread in his lap spanking him.

-Will you ever do something like that again Dean? Will you ever scare me so much again? I thought you were hurt. But no - you just needen a cock in your ass. Cas said as he spanked him again 5 times in a row, tow at each cheek and one just on his hole, to emphasize the word ass.

Dean cried out at each one, and he counted like the good boy he tried to make Cas believe he was in order to fuck him sooner. He stupidly the same afternoon -it was night now- thought that if Castiel couldn't come that night as he had made clear, stupid Raphael and stupid heavenly civil war, he could pretend that he was in danger, so his boyfriend would come, and then he would surprise him. He waited, laying in the bed, with just Castiel's favorite panties on. They were a pair of black and hot pink thong, accompanied with high pink stocking and a garter belt. He is a wet dream coming true, was the first thought that passed Cas' mind. He knew that Dean wasn't really in danger, but the hunter didn't need to know that. So Castiel in order to prevent his horny boyfriend from doing something so stupid again he had to punish him, before inevitably fucking his stupid ass into the mattress.   
-How many more do we have Dean?  
-5, sir. Chocked Dean out.  
-Count like a good boy, Dean. Said Cas as he spanked him twice.  
-21,22, Sir.  
-Good boy, replied Cas and spread his hunter's ass cheeks and spanked his hole, while Dean moaned out 23. The rest 2 went with the same procedure. By the end they were both panting. 

Castiel manhandled Dean to sit up straight and kissed him hard. Dean groaned as his burning ass rubbed at Cas' pants but quckly relaxed into the kiss.   
-You know that you couldn't trick me like that huh?   
-Shut up, came too quickly Dean's reply.   
Castiel laughed and picked Dean up, as the latest locked his ankles at the angel's back. The never broke the kiss as they moved to the bed. The both layed down and Cas started to lay kisses all over Dean, before taking his throbbing dick into his mouth. He was familiar with Dean's adoration for spanking and how hard he could become by just that, and Castiel never lost a chance to "punish" him. After about 3 minutes into the blowjob, the angel moved to trace Dean's rim with his tongue as the humter moaned and whined. After he worked him open enough, he snapped his fingers and his clothes disappeared. He lined his cock with his boyfriend's hole and pushes in. He pistoned him for about 10 minutes before Dean came untouched screaming Castiel's name. His hole clenched tightly around Castiel's dick and the angel didn't delay to come just as hard. 

He fell on Dean panting hard, until the turned so he was able to spoon him. After five minutes and when he was sure that Dean was sleeping, he whispered words of love and adoration and gratityde.  
Dean smiled hearing the words and he turned to kiss the angel, telling him for the first time that he loved him too, telling for the first time to someone other that Sammy that he loved him with all he had. And Castiel spread his wings, though invisible to cocoon both of them. Dean had never feeled safer after Mary's death


End file.
